The Pit of Spoofer Doom
The Pit of Spoofer Doom is an episode of Silly's Zexal. After a random canyon opens in front of Ugly Hair Man's house causing Nosedive Kite Dude to get eaten, he explores it, encountering the latest creation of Team Downsize in the process. Characters *Awkward Iceman *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts (no lines) *Ice Cream Monster (no lines) *Lily *Metal Box of Ugliness *Nosedive Kite Dude *Silly *Spoofer *Ugly Hair Man Mentioned *Whale Plot Lily is fighting with users on ToonTown Hall about Spoofer, and Silly gets an idea for a story. Nosedive Kite Dude comes to Ugly Hair Man's house, but the ground opens up under him. He falls in and gets eaten by an Ice Cream Monster. Awkward Iceman tells Ugly Hair Man that Nosedive Kite Dude got eaten, and the sun melts him. Ugly Hair Man collects the melted Awkward Iceman into a glass and puts it in a cooler which he carries with him, going down a fun slide into the canyon and crashing into a box of Whale wigs. Ugly Hair Man asks if it's still Whale Week and Silly tells him it is since the Whale Week episode was yesterday and calls him a doofus. Awkward Iceman breaks out of the cooler and says he made some pretzels. Ugly Hair Man asks how he did it but he tells him not to ask questions like that. A green light shines from a tunnel, which Ugly Hair Man and Awkward Iceman proceed to enter. They see the Spoofer, and Awkward Iceman points out that is has a number, along with all of Nosedive Kite Dude's numbers. The Spoofer tells them that it has number -0, but Awkward Iceman says that number can't exist and starts rambling, and Silly yells at him for trying to put a math lesson in his story. Ugly Hair Man pulls a cheese gun out of his pocket and shoots the Spoofer, and it breaks down to reveal it was being controlled by Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. He yells at Ugly Hair Man for ruining his plan, and Lily corrects his grammar mistake. They get into a fight and Lily destroys Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and leaves. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness calls for the grunts, and two Downsizer Grunts appear and take away the parts. The Ice Cream Monster then appears from the rubble of Spoofer and explodes, revealing Nosedive Kite Dude and all his numbers, along with -0. Metal Box of Ugliness arrives and informs Nosedive Kite Dude that the canyon is closing in 10 seconds. Ugly Hair Man throws a grappling hook onto the roof of his house, and everyone else grabs on. Nosedive Kite Dude questions if Metal Box of Ugliness can fly, to which he replies yes, and gets kicked off. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness shows up again to get his revenge, but the canyon closes, crushing all of them. Back in the real world, Lily asks if that's seriously how it ends, and Silly tells her it is, and publishes it. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1